


SPEED DATING

by FemailoftheSpecies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/pseuds/FemailoftheSpecies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has an axe to grind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPEED DATING

Buffy was seated at a long table. Next to her was “The Roommate”, Kathy, whom Buffy reluctantly let talk her into going to a speed dating event at the Espresso Pump. The bell rang and her date left and sat in front of Kathy.

A swirl of black leather announced her next suitor. “Hello, cutie.”

British accent, smoke and platinum hair filled her senses as her mind screamed _stakestakestake_ …which was in her purse… on the floor.

“Spike.” She didn’t like this date either. “What’re you doing here?”

He gave her a wide-eyed look of innocence that was pretty convincing for a self-proclaimed, tried-and-true, psychotically evil fiend, and proceeded to spout his explanation. “Well, me and Dru’ve been having a bit of trouble. _So_ I thought I’d try this speed dating thing.” His grin turned lascivious then, something he knew bothered her in more ways than one. “Chat up a few scrumptious young co-eds. You know how it is,” he shrugged. 

She did know. “You’re not killing anyone here, Spike.” She reached for him, but he leaned back too quickly for her to get a grip and the leather slipped through her fingers. 

“Now, now… I’m an irresistible bloke, so I don’t blame you one bit, but I believe there’s a no touching rule.” His smile was smug and beautiful and he knew it. He always knew it. It pissed her off.

“Oh, I’m gonna touch you, alright.” Lips pressed tight, she kicked his leg.

“Aghh … Bloody Hell, Slayer,” he groaned quietly. “What’d you do that for?” Watching her closely, he stuck one hand under the table and began rubbing the lump forming on his shin. _Bitch._

“Leave now. Get a head start and maybe I won’t catch your sorry ass and dust you.” She wanted to kill him so badly that she was shaking in her chair.

Seeing that she was close to blowing, he clamped down in her wrist with this free hand, holding her in a grip so tight that she whimpered despite her ever-present, stubborn resolve. He smiled, leaning forward, certain that she wouldn’t dare fight him around all these people – people he would use against her simpering humanity if she did – then eased up a bit, but made sure it was still painful.

“If I left, then we couldn’t have this chat about our little Sunday.”

She tried to yank away. “Sunday? What happened on … oh Sunday.” She stopped moving and glared at him. “Why do you care?”

“Was one of ours. Dru made her. I felt her go and came to see what happened. Turns out… it was you.” He squeezed harder.

“Aaah…What happened to no touching?” she panted.

“I’m supposed to break the rules.” He gave her a murderous look before letting her go. She rubbed at the blossoming bruise. “I’ll settle up with you later, Slayer.” 

The bell rang, bringing her back into the world around her with a start. Kathy nudged her again.

“Wow, he was a hottie! Are you gonna get his contact information?”


End file.
